Le Huitième Badge
by Lucifer Light 666
Summary: Sacha part à la conquète de son huitième badge, quel adversaire va t'il devoir affronter cette fois-ci?


Le Huitième Badge

Sacha avait finalement obtenu son septième badge d'arène, il ne lui en manquait plus qu'un seul

pour pouvoir accéder à la ligue pokémon: le badge du champion d'arène de Jadielle.

"- Sacha: Nous voici enfin arrivés à Jadielle Pikachu, je me demande de quel type de pokémon se sert le champion.

- Pikachu: Pika pika!

- Sacha: Oui tu as raison il doit être très fort!"

Sacha se tenait devant l'arène, près à combattre, il entra dans le bâtiment, personne, l'arène était complétement

déserte, plongée dans l'obscuritée, exceptée une forte lumière provenant du fin fond de la salle.

"- Sacha: Hého! Y'a quelqu'un? Rah ne me dites pas que le champion n'est pas là!

- Pikachu: PIKA!, cria Pikachu en pointant avec sa patte la source de lumière

- Sacha: Quelle étrange lumière..."

Sacha s'apporcha lentement de la lumière, qui l'aveuglait de plus en plus. Il avancait à taton, les yeux fermés,

ne pouvant plus supporter l'intensité de la lumière... LUMIERE!

Lorsqu'il pu enfin ouvrir les yeux il se tenait en plein milieu de ce qui semblait être un marais.

"- Sacha: Où sommes nous?

- Pikachu: Piiiiiiiiii, dit Pikachu en se bouchant le nez

- Sacha: C'est quoi cette odeur ignoble?!"

Soudain un personnage vint à la rencontre de notre héros:

"- ?: Bienvenue dans mon marais dresseur! Le précédent champion ayant un contretemps, il m'a demandé de m'occuper

des combats d'arènes en atendant, mon nom est Shrek, tu es venu me défier n'est ce pas?

- Sacha: Oui! Je suis ici pour obtenir mon huitième badge d'arène!

- Pikachu: PIKA PIKACHU!

- Shrek: Prépare toi alors! En avant mon cher ami l'âne!

- Ane: HEY MEC!

- Sacha: Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce drôle de Pokémon?

- Shrek: C'est l'âne!

- Ane: Ouais mec!

- Sacha: Voyons ce qu'en dit le pokédex...

- Pokédex: C'est un âne!

- Sacha: Ok je vois!

- Pikachu: Ah d'accord!

- Sacha: Pikachu! Attaque Eclair!"

L'éclair frappa de plein fouet, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'affecter l'âne...

"- Ane: Il en faudra plus pour me vaicre mec!"

L'âne porta un coup fatal à Pikachu qui tomba K.O sur le coup...

"- Pikachu: Pi... ka...

- Sacha: Grrr... Dracaufeu en avant!

- Dracaufeu: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

- Sacha: Je vais vengé Pikachu! Dracaufeu! Lance-Flammes!

- Dracaufeu: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFEURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

L'âne fut emporté dans un torrent de flammes.

"- Ane: Wow! C'est marrant! Ca sent le KFC maintenant! M... e... c...

- Shrek: Impressionnant! Tu as vaicu l'âne! Mais pourra tu vaincre sa femme?!"

Une Dragonne sortit de nul part.

"- Dragonne: GRAAAAAOUUUUUUU!

- Dracaufeu: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

- Shrek: Lance-Flamme!

- Sacha: Toi aussi Dracaufeu! Lance-Flamme!"

Les deux Lances-Flammes étaient de puissances égals. Les deux dragons finissèrent par s'épuiser.

"- Shrek: Je vois... dans ce cas je vais achever Dracaufeu moi même!"

Shrek flatula pour mettre K.O Dracaufeu par l'odeur immonde qu'il dégagea.

"- Dracaufeu: R... r... r... r... r... r... r... r...

- Sacha: C'est de la triche... un dersseur ne peut pas intervenir dans un match... encore moins en utilisant ce

genre de méthodes!

- Shrek: Je fais ce que veux ici, c'est mon marais!"

Soudain, une cabine téléphonique bleu apparue en plein milieu du champs de bataille. Quelqu'un en sortit...

"- ?: Excusez moi monsieur l'ogre, mais conformément aux règle officielles de la ligue Pokémon, je cite:

Un Dresseur ne peut intervenir dans un match officiel par le biais de ses fluides ou autres déchets corporels.

Monsieur Ketchum à donc raison, c'est une entorce au régles.

- Shrek: Et qui etes vous d'abord pour me dire ça?

- ?: Vous pouvez m'appeller, Docteur, et je suis un des nouveaux membres du Conseil des 4, sur ce en compensation,

je vais offrir à Sacha un pokémon pour remplacer son Dracaufeu et tenter de finir ce match dans les règles.

Monsieur Sonic, pouvez vous venir s'il vous plait?

- Sonic: Hé hé yeah! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Docteur?

- Docteur: Pourriez vous porter main-forte à notre jeune ami Sacha pour son match Pokémon?

- Sonic: Ok pas de problème Docteur!

- Sacha: Ok Sonic, utilises l'attaque Sonicboom et finis en avec cette Dragonne!"

Sonic envoya l'onde de choc directement dans la gueule de la bête qui s'évanouie immédiatement sans pouvoir esquiver.

"- Sonic: Tu es trop lent, c'était, DU GATEAU!

- Sacha: Enfin j'ai gagné le dernier badge!

- Shrek: Félicitation Sacha, voici ton badge, et souviens toi... Shrek is love, Shrek is life..."


End file.
